1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving extended access barring (EAB) parameters in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
Extended access barring (EAB) is a mechanism for the operator(s) to control mobile originating access attempts from UEs that are configured for EAB in order to prevent overload of the access network and/or the core network. In congestion situations, the operator can restrict access from UEs configured for EAB while permitting access from other UEs. UEs configured for EAB are considered more tolerant to access restrictions than other UEs. When an operator determines that it is appropriate to apply EAB, the network broadcasts necessary information to provide EAB control for UEs in a specific area.
How to apply EAB parameters upon connection establishment should be clarified.